


Psychiatric Analysis

by ArielleArcher



Category: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielleArcher/pseuds/ArielleArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her role is to notice what others miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychiatric Analysis

There are things, Suzuna reflects, and then there are _Things_.

Like, You-kun has a thing for bananas and Onee-san has a _Thing_ for Usui-kun. And also, men seem to have a thing for girls at Maid Café, but only one man has a _Thing_ for Onee-san in cosplay. Only one man watches over her with meticulous care, otherworldly charm fueled by his adoration for her, green eyes kissing the very ground her dainty maid-shoes walk on.

Suzuna isn't jealous; she is objective. Because there are things, and there are _Things_.

It is unfortunate that most people don't bother to differentiate between the two. She does, of course, but that's because that is what Suzuna does. She waits and observes and records, and when she has enough details to form a complete picture she pauses just long enough to log them into her carefully cataloged brain. Behavior patterns are telling. So are sleep-deprived ramblings.

Suzuna likes observing from the sidelines. She discovers that having all the answers is very empowering in a time that she rarely feels powerful. Most often she feels small, though she prefers the term 'compact', because _small_ is a description of someone who is insufficient or incomplete - a measure of inadequacy rather than of height - and there are few emotions she dislikes more than inadequacy.

Answers give her power. They provide her with the opportunity to be different, to be more than "that poor girl who was abandoned by her father". Having answers pushes her to be stronger, to be her better. Answers give her the chance to be normal. She studies not to grow smarter, but to grow bigger. Big enough to notice the difference between things and _Things_.

Suzuna has a thing for entering contests with food prizes, and a thing for pink hair ribbons tied into braids.

She has a thing for drinking chocolate-milk with strawberry pocky, and crying in thunderstorms so that the rain disguises her tears.

She does not have a thing for creepy, perverted boys who chase her down school halls and make her feel the sharp pinch of fear.

…And recently, through the examination of way too many fanciful daydreams, Suzuna (the girl with all the answers) finds that she is developing a _Thing_ for You-kun.


End file.
